Una noche inolvidable
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Sasuke es obligado a ir a la fiesta del fin de curso de su instituto por Naruto. No quiere estar ahí. Pero encontrara una razón a la media hora para quizás volver a repetir.


**Una noche inolvidable.**

Pareja: SasuHina

Género: Romance.

Au.

Nota: en principio era un Drabble pero me ocupó más de lo que pensaba así que sería one-shot.

Disclamier: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para hacer entretenidas historias :3

.

.

.

Sasuke miró el reloj de su muñeca con algo de impaciencia y volvió la mirada a su vaso de plástico con fanta. Frunció el ceño. Llevaba media hora en esa maldita fiesta y ya se estaba aburriendo de lo lindo. Su mirada vagó de nuevo por el resto de la sala a rebosar de estudiantes y a lo lejos pudo divisar esa cabellera rubia que lo había traído a la fuerza hasta allí. Gruñó.

Había estado tan decidido a traerlo a la celebración de fin de curso, que no pudo decirle que no. Todos sabían que cuando a Naruto se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja lo conseguía. Pero en el minuto uno en el que habían entrado por la puerta se había ido corriendo detrás de las faldas de Sakura, amiga y compañera de clase de ambos.

Y él allí, solo. Aunque en parte lo agradecía. Muchas se habían acercado en un principio a él con intención de coquetear, pero él no quería nada de eso. Ni si quiera sabía porque todavía seguía ahí. Supuso que tenía que ver con que fue Naruto el que lo trajo y no le apetecía andar los kilómetros hasta su casa con el traje puesto y esos incómodos zapatos para caminar.

Suspiró de nuevo. Encima estaba esa estúpida música de moda que sonaba por los altavoces haciendo imposible oír nada que no fueran las notas de salsa, pop, o lo que fuera que pusieran en ese momento. ¡Dios, ojalá se les acabara el disco!

Y como si hubieran oído sus pensamientos la música paró momentáneamente, o por lo menos creyó que la habían bajado. Cuando fue a mirar en dirección del pincha discos para comprobarlo, su mirada se cruzó un instante con las escaleras de la entrada. Y no pudo más que abrir sus ojos de perplejidad.

Los escalones eran descendidos por varias chicas, supuso que serían unas tres. Pero no prestó atención al número, solo una había llamado su atención. Una chica de pelo azul oscuro recogido ligeramente hacia atrás. Aquella que llevaba un vestido azul celeste, casi blanco que combinaba perfectamente con esos increíbles ojos perla que no lo miraban en ese momento. Y una parte de sí mismo se molestó.

¿Cómo es que no había visto antes a esa chica por la escuela? ¿Cómo es que no lo miraba como las demás? Pero esa última pregunta si tenía respuesta, estaba ocupada con sus amigas a quienes no prestaba atención, pues ella parecía eclipsar todo lo demás.

Repasó mentalmente todas las chicas de su clase y de cursos aparte para buscar referencias en alguna hasta que de repente cayó en la cuenta. ¿Esa era Hinata Hyuga? ¿La misma chica que se sentaba en una esquina apartada y con ropas sumamente holgadas?

Por un segundo se fijó en las chicas que la acompañaban. Ino y Tenten no eran muy conocidas pero creía haber oído a su rubio amigo presentárselas alguna vez. Eso confirmaba sus sospechas… sí era la heredera Hyuga.

Y como si tuviera un resorte en las piernas. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo por entre la gente hasta llegar al grupo de chicas bajo la escalera.

Por primera vez desde que la vio, esta le devolvía la mirada y supo que jamás querría que mirara para otro lado nunca más. Y sorprendido se vio a sí mismo extendiendo la mano hacia la peliazul, pero manteniendo la misma expresión de impasividad.

Escuchó los murmullos de fondo por la conmoción de que él le estuviese pidiendo algo a una chica y que no fuera al revés ¿Cuándo estaba la estruendosa música cuando se la necesitaba? Aún así, no quiso prestar atención a nada más que no fuera como esas pálidas mejillas se tornaban de color rosado por la timidez.

- ¿Bailas? – pronunció viendo que ella no parecía coger la indirecta. Para ser sincero, que nunca pensó que le pasaría, estaba temiendo un no por respuesta. Por primera vez Sasuke Uchiha se vio entre la espada y la pared en los segundos que la Hyuga tardaba en responder.

- S-sí – le sonrió ella. Y al sentir su delicada mano sobre la suya pudo respirar, dándose cuenta de que sin pensarlo había retenido el aire en sus pulmones.

Pese a los susurros y posibles rumores que eso ocasionara, en cuanto empezó a sonar la música y puso una de sus manos en la espalda de ella y la otra la juntaba con la suave mano contraria, no le importó nada más.

Parecía que estuvieran en un mundo diferente, solos, con una suave –ahora si era buena- melodía de fondo. Sus cuerpos parecían sincronizados, dispuestos a dejarse llevar por el momento y por el ambiente.

No supo cuando sus pasos los llevaron al jardín trasero del lugar. Pero pudo notar como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en esos brillantes ojos que lo dejaban sin aliento. Y la música llegó a su fin, haciendo que pararan totalmente sus movimientos.

No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al ver como ella caía en donde estaban y miraba hacia arriba sorprendida para después caer en un terrible sonrojo. Eso lo invitó a mirar a él también.

Justo encima de sus cabezas se alzaba una rama de… ¿muérdago? ¿En plena primavera? Y con cuidado, siguió con sus ojos de donde estaba colgada. Rió internamente al ver en el otro extremo de la cuerda unos conocidos mechones rubios al lado de unos rosas. Tendría que darles las malditas gracias luego.

Miró de nuevo a Hinata, esperando que no estuviera espantada por la idea de sus amigos y la encontró mirando a sus pies avergonzada.

Con un movimiento suave puso una mano en la barbilla de ella y la alzó para que lo mirara. Mantuvo su vista conectada y se tomó la osadía de avanzar lentamente hacia sus labios. Lentamente, para que si quisiera lo rechazara. Y cuando rozó su suave boca ahogó una sonrisa en ella.

Después de todo, la noche no había sido tan mala. Una noche inolvidable.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**Pequeño One-shot inspirado por la canción "kiss me" de Sixpence none the richer. La cual recomiendo escuchar de fondo cuando los dos se ponen a bailar *-* Me salió muy Fluff creo xD Pero simplemente no pude resistirme.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y encantada recibiré vuestros reviews *o* **

**De paso hago un aviso, y pregunto ¿Cual de todos los one-shots pensados (lista en el perfil :3) quieren que sea el siguiente que escriba? Lo dejo a votación y pueden decirlo, o por el mismo review o por mp ^^- **

**Gracias a todos por leer y neko-besitos!**


End file.
